


Husbandly Duties

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: From Forever to Eternity [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Making Up, Masturbation in Shower, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the sixth day of Wankmas, my true love gave to me - Six being an idiot (and Rose calling him out on iiiit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husbandly Duties

**Author's Note:**

> No, yes, I know. Lame summary. XP What was supposed to be a quick wank fic turned into this... Sorry I've been away from the game for so long. Much thanks to [Licie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/) for giving the muse brain food. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!

The Doctor and Rose Tyler were currently on the planet Ifvedo, on a small island on the South side where they were taking a bit of a vacation. They'd left their companion, Peri Brown, on one of the beach resorts in the Northern, warmer part of the island.

It hadn't been long since the Doctor had regenerated into his current self, gone through a self-imposed exile before being promptly picked up and told off by his wife.

Peri had thought it would be a good idea if the two took some time to reacquaint themselves. The Doctor had blustered about how this hadn't been the first time he and Rose had gone through a regeneration together. In the end, Rose had put her foot down and agreed they needed some time alone. So, here they were on a more isolated part of island, Nemadym, surrounded by dark, blue grass, yellow and red trees with purple and pink leaves, and dark clouds that covered the usual green sky wishing he were anywhere but alone with Rose.

He scared himself when he became aggressive in this regeneration. When he'd attacked Peri and began choking her, the only thing that pulled him through was his bond with Rose. It had been a close call, though, and the Doctor was afraid that one day even Rose wouldn't be enough. Every single time the Time Lords tried to control his life, he became angrier and angrier, and he feared that anger was just waiting to explode in this form. This body was tall, broad, with thick, blonde curls, and an ever-permanent scowl. His quick temper and intimidating looks were part of the reason why he chose to wear such garish colours. The sillier he looked, the less threatening others would find him, more importantly, the less intimidating _Rose_ would find him. Still, he'd been pulling away from his wife some and the Doctor knew that was hurting her, though she said nothing. He just needed to keep her safe. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her trust.

His thumb had been rubbing against the back of her hand, small and fragile compared to his big, meaty ones. His hands had always been larger than hers, but for the first time he feared hurting her with them. At that thought, his grip on her loosened. Belatedly, he realised what a mistake that was.

Rose froze for a second before turning around to face him, eyes flashing and he knew he was in for it. "So, how long are you going to keep away from me?"

"Rose-"

"Don't even try to say you're not! It's like you told Peri, yeah? This isn't the first time we've gone through a regeneration together, on either side. It's not even the first time one's gone wrong! The last time, you almost didn't make it!"

He tried to tug his hand away from hers, but this time she held on fast and he could feel her short nails leaving marks on his skin. "Better than what happened this time! Have you forgotten that I _strangled_ our companion? I could have killed her! I could have turned on _you_ ," he growled out. "And you just expect me to, what? Pretend it never happened?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, nor do I expect you to ignore it, but that was _months_ ago! Peri forgave you for that already. You haven't even so much as held my hand since then and our sporadic hugs are practically nonexistent unless I initiate them!" Her grip tightened even more and had he been anything other than a Time Lord, he was sure she would have broken his hand by now. Nothing less than what he deserved.

Thanks to their bond, Rose could feel the dark and self-deprecating thoughts he was having and they must have been the last straw for her because she let go of him and shouted, "Arg! There's no reasoning with you now, is there? Maybe this regeneration really doesn't want me!" With that, she stormed off, leaving the Doctor gaping at her retreating form.

It wasn't until he felt a few drops fall on his face that he realised it began to rain. His large and fairly impressive brain, if he did say so himself, reminded him that the rain on Ifvedo would not be very good for his wife's skin and he cursed. He had to get her out of here and to the TARDIS, but they were a good mile and a half away still. He ran, calling out for her and tried to send a mental image of her staying still, sheltered under a tree, but she was blocking him off. The Doctor tried not to flinch at the mental wall he came across. Finally catching up to her, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her under a thick canopy, suppressing the urge to flinch under her glare by giving one of his own. "You stupid girl, I was calling you for a reason! The rain here has a protease enzyme that'll cause your skin to break out in a rash if we don't get you out of here and to the TARDIS soon."

The blonde pulled away from his grip. "Where do you think I was headed? And great job, bringing Peri and I to a place like this," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"How was I to know it would rain today?" He sighed, irritated. Shrugging out of his coat, he handed it to her. "Here. It won't do much good, seeing as it's already soaked, but it should prevent any more rain from getting on you." For a second there, it looked like she wasn't going to take it, but gave a sigh of her own and nodded. When she did, he added, "Peri should be fine. The island is large enough that it shouldn't have rained in her area."

"So we were the lucky ones," she joked weakly and he gave her a crooked smile. She looked so small, wrapped up in his giant coat, and he pulled it from the collar so it covered her head as well.

"Seems so. Ready?" He extended his hand and held his breath. Time seemed to stretch on and just as the Doctor thought his respiratory bypass would kick in, she took his hand.

"Run!" she exclaimed.

So they did.

\-----

"Head to the medbay. I'll be there in a minute," the Doctor ordered once they stepped into the TARDIS and Rose turned around to give him a piece of her mind. Just because she wasn't _as_ upset as she was before didn't mean she was going to let him boss her around.

Her words caught, whatever she was going to say died at the tip of her tongue as her brain short-circuited. Rose's eyes darkened as she drank in the sight of her husband's back, his shirt and trousers clinging to him. His waistcoat was already on the ground. This was the first time she'd been able to get a good look at him without the patchwork coat. He hadn't even allowed her to help him choose a new outfit after he'd regenerated. Oh, she could strangle the man himself, but the image of her hands around his neck quickly transformed into having her arms around him instead, her body pressed close to his and… Her breath hitched as she watched his back muscles move, his large hands hooking through his braces as he pulled them down.

When he turned around, she had to bite back a grin at his scowl when he noticed she was still there, made ineffective by his blonde curls matted to his face. This was the tamest she'd ever seen this particular hair and her hands twitched with the urge to mess it up again. She liked its poofiness, much like the Time Lord's ego, and seeing it deflated like that was _wrong_.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "Let's get you cleaned up before the itching starts."

Looking down at herself, she saw that her legs were quite red and she could see little bumps starting to form. She pressed her lips as she followed him into the medbay, an eyebrow raised as she realised he was leading her into the showers connected to the room. Slipping off her shoes and socks, she was about to strip but then thought better of it, stepping into the large shower in her shorts and vest, the Doctor's coat still hanging on her shoulders. Rose turned around and took in the heat in his eyes. Though she had told him, shouted really, that he didn't want her, she knew better. He always wanted her, would always want her, has always wanted her. It was the same for her. They were bound together, closer than any two beings could ever be and it was time he remembered that. "Well, you gonna join me?"

\-----

It crossed his mind that it would be a bad idea to join Rose in the shower, but his rather large brain was blissfully out of ideas as to _why_ it would be. So, what did he do? He took off his boots and socks and stepped in after her, the water immediately turning on, falling from the ceiling like the same rainfall they just left behind. Though this water had medicinal purposes and would help wash away the allergen that covered them both.

"Take off your clothes."

The Doctor blinked. "What?" He couldn't have heard her right.

"You're going to take off your clothes and do exactly what I ask you to. _You_ don't want to touch _me_ , you don't want _me_ to touch _you_? Fine. But you're damn well not going to walk around like you have a stick up your arse. Plus, I think it's about time I learned what my _husband_ looks like under all those layers, don't you?" She grinned wickedly. "Then we can see about taking care of me. I'm sure the TARDIS will help me find the sonic screwdriver if I asked nicely."

The Doctor bit back a moan at the thought of her using his favourite old screwdriver to please herself. He knew she'd been masturbating for weeks because he refused to do his ‘husbandly duties’ as Peri said (though now was _not_ the time he wanted to think about Rose discussing their sexual life with their companion - or lack thereof as the case was), but Rose using that old thing made him insanely jealous. If anything, _he_ should be the one giving _her_ pleasure and, at that, his eyes snapped open, taking in her soaked form standing proudly before him even as she seemed to be drowning in that garish coat of his. He knew was she was doing. Clever of her, really, and now the urge to hold her close to him was proving to be just slightly unbearable, but the look she was giving him told him that under no circumstances would she welcome his touch until he proved himself contrite.

So, he did what any man with half a brain would do under fire of their beloved. He took off his clothes, unbuttoning his wet shirt and pulling down his trousers, pants and all, where everything fell to the ground in a squishy flop.

He'd already been half hard, his arousal having begun since their argument earlier, not that he'd ever admit it (well, not yet anyway). Nor would he confess to feeling a bit self-conscious. Here he was, not entirely made up with his wife, and at her complete mercy. This was the first time she had seen him unclothed in this body and he had no idea what she thought of him.

He didn't have to worry, though. As soon as he'd been removing his clothes, he could already smell Rose's pheromones. And, if he thought about it, it had all started when they were in the console room. At that realisation, he became harder.

"Hmm, what are you thinking about?" She looked at him, eyes dark and full of want, and licked her plump lips which instantly made him think of her, on her knees before him. That tantalising mouth around him, sucking, licking, nipping, while his hands buried themselves through her wet, blonde tresses…

Those thoughts were immediately replaced by a vision of Rose naked, with him pressing her back to the cold, tiled wall and she smirked down as he went on his knees, drumming his fingertips at her entrance and testing her carefully. He then inserted two fingers into her, his middle and ring fingers, as his other hand came up to caress her breast, pinching her hardened nipple almost to the point of pain, but he could feel her getting wetter. That's when he'd use his mouth on her clit, thrusting his fingers into her, nipping at her little bud until she shattered around him.

The Doctor was surprised, but not shocked, to realise he now had himself at hand. He vaguely recalled hearing Rose telling him, “Touch yourself. Now.” His breathing came out harsh, loud, _too_ loud for his ears, even with the water's noise, but she seemed to enjoy the resounding groans that escaped his mouth as he gripped his cock.

The blonde was holding onto the railing tightly, as if forcing herself to stay on the other side of the shower. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Rose's arms wrapped around him, her body pressed against his as he kissed her frantically, unable to control himself. It'd been too long since they'd touched each other intimately, since _he’d_ denied them both the pleasure of enjoying one another carnally. Considering they used to shag as often as possible before this regeneration, that was saying a lot. Sure, they'd had a few bumps in the road, but never so he would deny her anything, especially himself.

Shaking his head, he focused on the harshness of the water pressure pouring down on him, his hand pumping up and down his length. It didn't take too long for his mind to wander once again as he took in the sight of Rose across him, still infuriatingly clothed, though barely, his coat was now pooled around her feet. He'd thought it impossible for her white shorts to cling to her anymore than they had before, but now he could just make out her knickers underneath, lacy if wasn't mistaken. Her purple vest clung to her curves and he was sure she was wearing a sports bra underneath for he could just make out her hardened nipples which sent him into a tizzy at the thought of feeling them pressed against him as he claimed her mouth over and over. He thought of her smooth skin, running his hands all over her curves, the expanse of her back, up and down…

At the thought of gripping her bottom and hiking her up so her legs would wrap around his waist, her arms were somehow tied over her, and she was at his complete mercy.

His eyes snapped open and he came with a shout which was echoed by a loud groan. The Doctor took in the sight of his wife, who had obviously taken off her clothes while he'd been… preoccupied. Her breasts shook as she panted, arousal evident with every breath she took. Briefly raising his eyes above her form, he saw a hook that would work perfectly if they had some rope and it took him a moment to realise that last vision hadn't come from him.

"I think it's time I perform my husbandly duties, don't you?" He gave her a crooked smile.

At that, Rose was on him, snogging him as if both their lives depended on it (and it actually had, once or twice) before dragging him out of the shower, unmindful that they were both still soaked, and her last words echoed through the hallway as she led them to their bedroom, "We'll definitely have to try out my shower fantasy in our bathroom tomorrow."

The next day, relatively speaking, the Doctor would never doubt Rose's trust in him again.


End file.
